Banished From Her
by Greek Falcon
Summary: Draco is accused of attempting to murder Hermione. He is banished from the wizarding world but is he really guilty?
1. Of Scheming and Initiations

Lord Voldemort paced in front of the fire in the small, dimly-lit room. He had to get rid of Harry Potter. How could he hurt him most? He had tried physically but that hadn't worked. He had to try something else. 'What was that damn boy-who-lived close to? Or who? What about that girl? Potter probably thought he was in love with her.'

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, my lord." Lucius humbly entered the room.

"I want you to kill that mudblood girlfriend of Potter's."

"My lord, with all due respect, I am already suspected of murdering a muggle. Maybe another could..." There was a pause. None of the other living death eaters had ever refused an order from their master.

Then Voldemort had a brilliant idea. "Yes." he said "Your son, Draco will do it. It will be his initiation. Tomorrow night you and Lestrange will bring the girl to the Circle. I will be there."

Lucius choked. His son? His only heir? Would he put his beloved son in this danger? But he couldn't refuse. Anything for his master.

"As you wish, my lord."

Draco was sitting with his feet on the arm of his chair reading a book of Shakespeare's sonnets in the library of Malfoy manor. His father walked in. Draco looked up and put the book down.

"Hello Father," He said rising to his feet.

"Sit down. I have exciting news. Our lord has set a date for your initiation. Tomorrow night you will kill a mudblood and then get your dark mark. I'm proud of you, son."

When Draco heard 'mudblood' he thought of Granger. Of her spunk that he so admired. Of her marks that he envied. Of her smile... 'Draco Malfoy! Stop thinking about that mudblood. You are going to be initiated. You've been waiting for this for years.'

"Really father? I've been looking forward to joining you."

"Remember to be respectful to the dark lord."

"Of course, father."


	2. Of Quidditch and Letters

**Ch 2**

In his study at Malfoy Manor, Lucius held the letter over a steaming pot of boiling water. The wax seal began to peal up. As he read, a smile crept slowly across his face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Me, Harry, Fred and George have been playing a load of quidditch, but Fred fell off his broom, laughing, when George hit Pig at him with the beater bat. Poor Pig. He's so abused by Fred and George. Will you be on the Griffindor team this year? We need another chaser. __Can you come to Burrow this summer? We hope you can come. Answer as soon as possible. We'll pick you up at 5:00 on Friday._

_Ron._

_P.S . Congrats on getting Head Girl!_

__

Lucius threw floo powder into the fire. "Bellatrix." He yelled. The fire turned blue and a head appeared in the fire. "Read this letter. It's to that mudblood Granger.

Her eyes scanned the letter quickly. "Perfect." Muttered Lestrange.

Lucius continued, "We will kidnap her on the way to the Weasley's hovel. Draco will kill her as part of his initiation." He stopped.

"Is that all?" Lestrange asked.

"No." He paused. "Draco can't know who his victim is." He said, quickly.

"Why not?" Bellatrix questioned.

"He's too soft." Lucius answered, almost to himself.

"But... he's a Malfoy! He never shows emotion." she erupted. "You don't know my son. He's a lot like Narsissa. He has always had too much feeling for lower forms of life."

"Well, can we trust him to kill her? Does he have the guts?"

"Of course he does. He's my son! How dare you doubt his loyalty? He just can't know it's Granger." Lucius snapped. He let out his breath slowly, then changed the subject. "We are to bring the girl to the Dark Lord at the Circle for Draco's initiation Friday night. Meet me here at 4:00 that afternoon. "

"Yes, Lucius." Lestrange answered.

"You can go." He waved his hand at the head in the fire. It fire changed back to orange and the head disappeared. He resealed the letter, pressing down the seal, and sent the owl back on it's way.

Hermione jumped up from her desk excitedly and ran downstairs, waving her letter in the air. "Mum!" she yelled, "Ron invited me to stay at the Burrow until school starts. Can I go? Please?"

"Yes, if you can go with the Weasleys to get school supplies."

"Yeah. I bet we'll go to Diagon Alley."

"Why don't you send back an owl. Tell Mrs. Weasley I said 'Hello'."

"Great! Thanks mum!" She ran upstairs to write a letter back to the Ron telling him she could come.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please review again!


	3. Of Kidnapping and Hesitations

Ch 3 

Hermione was pulled savagely across the yard. She was thrown down in the dewy grass. She was kneeling, her hands behind her back. She tried to lift her head but was pushed back down again. 'What is happening?' She thought. 'Is this just a bad dream?' She was scared: more scared than she had ever been in her life. She had been kidnapped on her way to the Burrow by two cloaked figures. They had stunned her and she had just woken up here. 'Where am I?'

Then she heard a familiar voice. "Where is the mudblood?" It was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

A colder voice answered. "Here she is." She was kicked in the ribs by a hard foot. "Are you ready to be a death eater?"

"Yes." The first voice answered. Now she knew who it was: Draco Malfoy!

What was her doing here? Was he going to kill her? She ticked off options in her head. She could try to grab one of her captor's wands and stun everyone. Then she could run away. That probably wouldn't work that well. She could just wait until one of her captors got distracted then run for it. It was far-fetched but it was worth trying. She would try anything at this point.

Draco lifted his wand and pointed it at the girl's head. He paused gathering strength to perform Avada Kedavra. He had waited for this moment for ages, to finally be accepted by his father.

The mudblood knelt on the ground, her head down. She was trembling and whimpering slightly, still weakened by the stunning spell. Her curly brown hair suddenly seemed familiar.

"Boy, kill her already!" Lucius shouted impatiently.

'don't be a coward. Malfoys don't show emotions. She's just a mudblood.' But what was it about her that was stopping him?

Hermione lifted her head, wondering why she hadn't been murdered yet. When Draco saw the girl's face, he gasped.

Lucius motioned impatiently.

The first girl who stood up to him. It was the same girl who slapped in the face thee and a half years ago. The only person in school who got better marks than him. He couldn't kill her, he just couldn't.

"Father, I won't do it." Draco lowered him wand.

And Hermione, attempting to get up on her unsteady legs, succeeded and began to run away from the men.

"Stupefy!" three voices shouted. Immediately Hermione was knocked off her feet and into blackness.

Lucius called out, "Someone's coming! Run!" Draco's feet automatically followed after his father's toward the forest. Lord Voldemort dis-apparated as well as Bellatrix Lestrange. By the time Mr. Weasley and Charlie arrived everyone was gone.

"Where's Hermione?" Charlie asked.

Mr. Weasley spotted a lump in the grass. "Over here." He hurried over. Hermione was limp on the ground. A trickle of blood was dripping from her mouth. Charlie joined his father.

"It looks like she got stunned. Possibly by more than one wizard. She won't come around for a while."

"We have to get her back to the Burrow. You apparate back with her and I'll look around to try to find those death eaters."

"Okay Dad. Be careful."

"See you back at the house."

Charlie lifted Hermione onto his back and dis-apparated.

Back at the Burrow the air was full of tension. Harry was sitting on the couch running his hands through his hair. Ron was pacing up and down the living room.

Suddenly he burst out, "If those mother-fuckers hurt her I'm going to..."

"_Ron._" Mrs. Weasley said automatically. She was worrying about Hermione. "I wonder when they'll be back..."

She was interrupted by Charlie appearating right in front of her. He walked over to the couch. Harry got up quickly and helped Charlie gently lower Hermione onto it. The whole house was silent for a long moment. Ginny broke the silence.

"Is she dead?" She rushed out.

"No. But she got hit by a couple of stunning spells at once. Dad's still there, looking for whoever did it."

Mrs. Weasley quickly gave out orders, "Ginny go start some water boiling and get a washcloth from the hall closet. Ron go get my wand. It's on my dresser. Charlie go get Albus."

Charlie said, "okay. bye mom." and a 'pop' was heard. She knelt down next to Hermione holding her hand. Neither Ginny and Ron had gone to do their tasks, they were too worried about the unconscious girl on the couch. "Her pulse is steady. Now go you three!"

When Ron had gotten her wand back Mrs. Wealsey gently tapped Hermione's head. "Enervate." They all held their breath until Hermione slowly opened her eyes. When she saw the four faces in front of her face. She let out a little yelp and jumped back. Mrs. Weasley reached out and smoothed her hair, "It's okay, Hermione. You're safe now."

Hermione gave a weak smile and fell back asleep.


	4. Of Trials and Accusations

  
Ch 4 

Draco was dragged into the courtroom in chains. Hermione heart skipped a beat. He looked just as he had that night 6 months ago. As the Wizengamot filed in everyone stood up and one announced, "The accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will rise." He rose, raising his eyes to look at the row of middle-aged men wearing pinstriped suits. "You are charged with the attempted murder of Hermione Elizabeth Granger. You are facing 10 to 15 years in prison or a banishment from the wizarding world. Please be seated." Draco lowered his eyes, his face expressionless. "Would Hermione Granger come up to the stand?"

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't had to publicly speak of what had happened before now.

"Hermione Granger, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" A short portly young man asked.

"I do." She answered with a quiver in her voice. Her legs shook as she walked up to the witness chair, facing Malfoy and the Wizengamot. He stared at her, his face void of emotion, his pale blue eyes drilling in her. It seemed almost as if he could read her mind. She looked away and up towards the Wizengamot. A man with graying hair asked her, "Tell us exactly what happened on the night of August the 15th."

"I was on my way to the Burrow and 2 cloaked figures jumped out from behind a corner. I guess they stunned me because the next thing I remember was waking up in the dark outside. Draco was pointing his wand at my head. That's all I remember. I woke up at the Weasley's with Mrs. Weasley leaning over me. That's all I remember." She repeated.

Draco almost gasped in his chair. The chains around him jingled menacingly as he moved. She didn't remember how he had refused to kill her? He would never get off now.

"Who else was there?"

"I couldn't identify anyone else. I think his father was there too but I'm not sure." She pointed at Draco but didn't look at him.

"Ms. Granger, you are excused." One man said. She wanted to run off the stand but managed to maintain her composure, still avoiding Draco's astounded gaze. As other witnesses came up his confusion turned to anger. How could she lie like that? She was just a cold-hearted mudblood bitch.

A few hours later the Wizengamot had come to a decision. "Will the accused rise to hear the verdict. The honorable Wizenmagot has decided that Draco Malfoy is guilty as charged. He is charged to 15 years of excile from the wizarding world. He is banned from using magic. Case closed." Draco couldn't believe his ears. No magic, banished for 15 years. Was this a nightmare? That mudblood bitch. He reassumed his expressionless face and tried not about Hermione, about her smile, her voice. Why was he thinking these thoughts? She had just sentenced him to a life of Hell.

As Hermione was riding home in the Weasley's new(old) car she thought about the trial. Dra- Malfoy's face had looked so haunted, so helpless. Then she had a quick flashback

_She saw Draco looking down at her and pointing his wand at her head. There was a look of sudden recognition on his face. He turned to face the figure next to him. "I won't do it, Father." He said firmly._

Hermione almost jumped out her seat. "Stop!" she yelled.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, concerned.

"We need to go back to the Ministry. I just remembered-"

"There's no need Hermione, don't worry, we know he's guilty." He reassured her.

She didn't say anything else. It was no use telling someone now. He was already charged and sentenced. Why did she care, anyway? He had been so mean to her at school, he deserved the time just for that. But she couldn't get the way he had looked at her helplessly when she had gotten off the stand out of her head…


	5. Of 'Fucked' Birds and Regret

Ch 5 

Hermione heard a clicking sound above her. 'Is that a bird?' She thought vaugely. It stirred in her conciousness, pulling her from sleep. The white morning sun shone through her eyelids and made her eyes itch. She turned her face into the pillow but still couldn't get back to sleep. She turned over and slowly let her eyes adjust to the bright light shining through the gauzy curtains onto the soft yellow walls of her room.

The clicking at the window started again. 'Oh. The fucked bird again. Won't it just get a life and sleep!' She thought incoherently, in her normal morning fashion. She pulled her leaden legs out of bed and walked over to the window. The bird had a cylindrical package in it's talons. 'Oh the newspaper! Of course.' She thought. She turned the latch and the window swung open. She took the newspaper from the hysterical owl and reached towards her dresser to find two knuts and drop them into the bird's leather pouch. As the owl flew off into the white sky she opened the paper automatically. The headline jumped predatorily out at her, tearing at her barely conscious mind.

'**Death Eater Sentenced to Banishment' **

The bold letters across the top of the page glared accusingly at her. Then all of yesterday came back to her. The nervousness, the self-righteous, sense of justice, then the regret and helplessness. She had to do something. But what could she do? Everyone would just assume she was under the Imperious curse or out of her mind due to the kidnapping incident if she proclaimed Malfoy innocent. She could do nothing to reverse the verdict. She was only a teenage muggle-born.

She decided to forget about it. 'He was somewhat in the wrong anyway. He was a Death Eater after all. Maybe he deserves it…' She tried to persuade herself. She comforted herself with this thought as the walked downstairs to the Weasley's kitchen.

Even the smell of baking blueberry muffins coming from downstairs couldn't brighten her mood. All she could think of was that look of pleading and sorrow that she had seen during the trial. Or had she imagined it? It had been so fleeting, like lightning across a night sky, revealing a colorful sky. Then darkness again, a mask covering his emotions. 'Maybe I imagined it' She tried to persuade herself.

Draco Malfoy lay in a cold dungeon of the Ministry. This was certainly a downgrade from the master suites he had stayed in the last time he had visited the Ministry. He pulled his course thin blanket around him, his back against the hard cold wall. He didn't know whether it was night or day outside, sunny or cloudy. It seemed like weeks since he had seen the sun, even though he guessed it had only been a few days. He closed his eyes, hoping for some sleep to take him away from thoughts of Granger's face. She had looked at him with such… hatred. If only she knew the truth. How could she have done this to him? 'Because she is a mudblood bitch, that's why.' He told himself, not really beleiving it. With this he drifted off to troubled dreams.


	6. Of portkeys and St Mungo's

Draco woke up to the clang of a metal door. He squinted into the bright light of the guard's wand.

"Come on." The guard grunted. Draco stood up on sore legs as the guard pulled at his arm. His arm. He look down at his pale forearm and saw nothing. Just pale skin. He had never gotten his dark mark. Well that was one thing to be thankful for.

He tripped up a few flights of stairs in a smelly hallway. He was taken into the large room that the trial had happened in, but this time there were only three people, Fudge, Dumbledore, and the wand maker who he recognized from Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Malfoy. Today we are going to take your wand away. Mr. Ollivander will keep it until you have served your 15-year term. Exactly 15 years from now stand in front of the Leaky Caldron. Mr. Ollivander will meet you there." The old man nodded his head gravely. Mr. Fudge handed Draco a smooth rock with the Ministry emblem on it. "This is a port key. It will take you to London. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore added, "Goodbye." The grey old wand maker nodded gravely.

Draco held the stone in his hand. He ran his hand over the cold surface. Suddenly he felt a pull and a rush of air in his face and he felt his feet hit the ground. When he had recovered from the dizzy feeling he opened his eyes. He was in a dirty alley. At one end he could see big colored things swishing by. 'Cars' he thought, remembering from a Muggle studies class. He walked out into the busy street. 'I need a drink.' He thought, as he dodged a car. The hugeness of what had just happened hadn't sunk in yet and he sure as hell didn't want it to. A drink would be the best thing.

After Hermione had spent an unpleasant breakfast with the Weasleys and her nagging conscious she excused herself, saying she needed to get something in Diagon Alley. 'I'll be back by dinner' she had promised. Now she was walking into the long hall of the Ministry. She walked to the desk, which had 3 secretaries behind it.

"Is Draco Malfoy still here?" She asked.

All the secretaries looked up at her startled. "I saw you in the Daily Prophet. Aren't you the one he tried to kill?" The blonde one on the left asked after a few moments pause.

"Is he here?" She asked again, angrily.

"Uhhh." The blond shuffled through some pieces of parchment. "Nope. They sent him off to Muggle London this morning, early."

"Shit." She said more loudly that she had meant to. The secretaries looked startled again. She ignored them. "Can I see Fudge?"

"He's very busy and you don't have an appointment so…"

"I NEED TO SEE HIM!" She yelled. Letting out her pent-up emotions of the last few days at the now very scared secretaries.

"Okay." The blonde replied in a shaky voice. "His office is on the third floor, to the left if you go up the main stairs."

"She's definitely psycho. Maybe the death Eaters did something to her brain…" She heard one whisper as she ran up the stairs.

The Minister looked up from his parchment when Hermione came bursting through the door. She had a slightly red face and was panting. "What can I do for you Ms Granger?"

"I need to talk to you about Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." She gasped out.

Fudge put his quill down on his desk and asked with polite interest, "What about him?"

Hermione sat in the chair before his desk. Before starting, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I think he's innocent. No I _know_ he's innocent."

Fudge looked up from his teacup in which he had been staring. "Why?"

"Well, I had this dream, no it was more like a flashback. To when I was captured. Malfoy was holding his wand over me, but he said…"

"Ms. Granger. I'm going to floo St Mungo's. Do you feel okay?" He tried to put his hand on her forehead. She pushed it away.

"I'm okay! I just want to you to know the truth! Malfoy was being forced to…"

"I've heard that one before." Fudge turned away from her and called into the adjacent room, "Marissa! Can you get Trissy from St Mungo's?"

"Well, where is Malfoy then?" She demanded. When Fudge ignored her, too busy writing a note addressed to St Mungo's, she slammed her fist on the table and stood up, "Where IS HE?" She yelled.

Fudge looked up, surprised. He put down his quill. "We sent him to muggle London this morning. It was somewhere near the north end I believe…" He started writing again.

Hermione stormed out the door. When she got to the outside of the Ministry, she appearated to London.

A/N: Reviews for a poor starving author?


	7. Of Impertinent Taxi Drivers and Rude Men

Hermione appeared in an alley in the north end of London. She stripped of her robe; it would attract stares. Attention was not what she needed at this point. She didn't know the area well but could guess where Malfoy would go. She had heard stories of Slytherin parties and knew that they were all hearty drinkers.

She heralded a taxi and yelled throught the window, "Where's the nearest bar?"

A balding man whose girth overflowed his seatbelt answered, "Isn't it a bit early for a lass such as yourself to be at a bar?"

"Just tell me where it is." She tried to keep her voice steady, wanting to yell at this impertinent man.

"You're an impatient one. Goin' to meet someoneg? It's one block down that way," He pointed a chubby finger behind him, "on the lef' side o' the street."

She walked away without as much as thanking him. Soon she saw the neon lights of Rothclliff Avenue Club. She reached into her purse and used her wand to transform her Hogwarts ID into the drivers license of a 21-year- old. She flashed her brilliant smile and fake ID at the bartender as she walked in. She looked around and saw noone but a few diry-looking men who eyed her with interest. She hid a discusted look and was turning to leave when one of the men came over to her.

"What is a beautiful lady doing here at such a time? Could I maybe be of some assistance?" The man had a bruise on his eyebrow. He reached his hairy arm around her waist and pinched her butt.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing? Get away from me!"

The man pulled her closer to him, ignoring her struggling. She smelled liquor and cigarette smoke in his breath. Then suddenly his arm loosened and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to make a mad dash for the door when she felt two hands at her waist. She gasped, more in surprise and from the strange sensation that ran from her stomach to the rest of her body than fear.

She started to scream then the hands pushed painfully. She bit her tougne. She smelled a faint, familiar scent. Cologne. Expensive cologne. Could it be? She turned around just in time to see Dra- Malfoy learn in and give her a peck on the cheek. A shiver started in her toes and went all the way to her toes. She wiggled a little but he held her firmly.

"It's a delight to see you here, Mione." Malfoy turned to the bartender, "Ben I don't believe you've met my wife, Hermione?"

"It's my pleasure, certainly." The greasy-looking bartender winked at her.

_Ewwww _She thought.

"Well, my dear, it's time we got home." Not releasing her he steared her towards the door.

Please please review! Just 30 seconds of your time. I will have to next chappy up soon.


	8. Of smiles and new feelings

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled as soon as they were on the street. She shook off his arm and glared.

A surprised look passed over Draco's face, "I just saved you from that disgusting man," He paused then raised an eyebrow tauntingly, "Or did you welcome his advances?"

Rage glowed in Hermione's eyes. _That question didn't merit a response. Insulting bastard! _

Draco's eyes flashed with surprise as she didn't answer or protest. His eyes narrowed as he deduced what the silence meant. _She **had** wanted that bastard!_ He felt a little pang of… something then pushed it away with anger. Would she really lower herself to that level? "Even a mudblood shouldn't associate with that scum!" He accidentally said out loud.

She twisted around, "That's rich coming from you! Anyway I was taking care of the situation fine by myself!"

"You would have never been able to get free of that man. He weighed about twice as much as you do!" Draco protested furiously.

"You didn't need to barge into it!" Hermione turned and started walking away.

Draco grabbed her arm. She continued to walk, until he jerked her around to face him.

"Why were you there, anyway?" She didn't seem like someone who would drink or break laws, even muggle ones.

"Why do you care anyway? Why did you waste your time saving a mudblood bookworm?" She snapped back, not wanting to tell him the truth, which suddenly seemed foolish and rash. He just stared at her with those silver eyes. They looked deep into her and the words fell out before she could stop them, "I came to Muggle London

to find you."

Instead of showing disgust, Draco almost smiled and he felt a light, fluffy sensation in his chest. _She came to see me!_ He thought.

Hermione looked up at him with seriousness, "I remember, now, what really happened. You didn't want to kill me, did you?"

"No." Draco said softly. "Well, why did you come to find me? Why not tell Fudge?"

"I tried already. He won't listen. He thinks you putme under the Imperious curse or something." Draco's heart sank. If no one believed her there was no

chance of the sentence being revoked.

"Well, could you help we find a place to stay?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes. But it'll take a few days. We can stay at my parents' flat until then. Right now they're at our summer house in Italy."

Draco smiled. "That's be great."


End file.
